iWon t cancel the show: Version alternativa
by JuaNMaa123
Summary: Esta historia es como el capítulo de iCarly llamado "iWon t cancel the show", pero en esta historia la que no estara presente para hacer iCarly será Carly.
1. Carly no puede hacer el show

**¡Hola a todos! Aquí vengo con una nueva historia. Lo más probable es que sea más corta que la anterior, pero no confirmo nada.  
Los personajes son de Dan Schneider, pero la historia es mía, y en parte de Dan Schneider jeje  
Esta es una versión de iWon´t cancel the show, solo que esta vez Carly será la que estará ausente, y Sam será la anfitriona… ¡Disfrutenlo!**

Capítulo 1: Carly no puede hacer el show  
  
Sam y Freddie estaban en licuados locos, venían de la escuela… Estaban los dos callados, cuando Sam decidió romper el silencio

-Oye Fredo, ¿De qué sabor es tu licuado?- Preguntó Sam

-Ohh, es un sabor nuevo. Es una mezcla de chocolate, frambuesa y crema con un poco de vainilla- Le explicó Freddie como si le estuviera dando una clase

-Diu, raro…- Dijo Sam asqueada

-Es extraño, pero es delicioso- Le respondio Freddie

**En ese momento sonó el peraphod de Sam. Era Carly… Pero cuando atendió el telefono se dio cuenta de que era Spencer con el celular de Carly  
**  
-¿Qué hay Carls?- preguntó Sam

-Emm de hecho, soy Spencer-

-¿Qué haces con el telefono de Carly?-

-Te llamo para informarte que Carly no puede hacer el show-

-¿Qué? No no no, eso no es posible-

-Sí lo es.¿Recuerdas que hace unos días se operó de la pierna?

-Sí, por caerse de la escalera. Eso lo heredó de ti jeje-

-Bueno, entonces debe quedarse en el hospital por unos días, deben hacerle estudios para asegurarse que la operación fue un éxito-

-¿Y no podemos hacer iCarly desde allí?-

-No, me temo que no se puede-

-Ok Spence, me las arreglaré para que todo salga bien-

-Bien, adiós Sam, Carly te manda saludos-

-Adiós Spencius, saludos a Carly-

**Sam colgó**

-¿Qué te dijo Carly?- Preguntó Freddie preocupado por la cara de Sam

-En realidad hablé con Spencer- Dijo Sam un poco pálida

-¿Y qué te dijo?- Volvió a preguntar Freddie

-Carly no puede hacer el show- Dijo Sam triste

-¿Qué?- Dijo Freddie- No, esto es malo, muy malo… ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Gritó Freddie preocupado

-Descuida, Gibby hará el show con nosotros. Y tú aparecerás más seguido, y, y, estamos arruinados- Dijo Sam sentándose y bajando la cabeza

-Algo haremos para que el show salga bien- Dijo Freddie subiendo la cabeza de Sam y tratando de reanimarla

-Fredoso, el show es esta noche. No podemos hacer nada idiota- Dijo Sam como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo

-Gibby nos ayudará, el reemplazara a Carly, pero tu serás la conductora principal, y el cubrirá tu puesto- Dijo Freddie queriendo tener la razón

-Bueno, si tú lo dices- Dijo Sam cansada de discutir

-Así me gusta Sam- Dijo Freddie

-Mejor callate torpe- Amenazó Sam a Freddie

-Ok- Dijo Freddie asustado

-Entonces, ¿Nos vamos?- Pidió Sam

-Pero tenemos que pagar- Dijo Freddie

-Oh, entonces te espero en el apartamento de Carly, tú pagas- Dijo Sam mientras se iba

-Pero, por qué…- Freddie no terminó de hablar porque Sam ya se había ido

**Bueno, ¿Les gustó? Dejen reviews por favor…**


	2. El concurso

**¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, es que no sabia como seguirlo…Espero que lo disfruten**

**Capítulo 2: El sorteo**

**Sam estaba en el departamento de su mejor amiga viendo "La vaquita" cuando Freddie entró en el departamento de Carly. Él estaba muy furioso**

-¡SAM!-Gritó Freddie-Me hiciste pagar 100 dolares por los licuados que pediste mas el que pedi yo-

-¿Y?- Le contesto Sam sin desvíar la vista de la televisión

-Te diría de todo, pero no podemos pelear, debemos hacer que el show de esta noche salga perfecto-Dijo Freddie

-¿Llamaste a Gibby?-Le dijo Sam aún atenta en la TV

-Sí…- Dijo Freddie cambiando totalmente su cara

-Genial, luego le diremos lo que tiene que…¿Por qué tienes esa cara? Ya tenemos todo resuelto. Gibby vendrá, ¿No?-Decía Sam

-Bueno…-Dijo Freddie

**Flashback**

-¿Hola?-Dijo Gibby

-Gibby, soy Freddie-

-¿Qué pasa Freddie, No pueden hacer el show porque Carly está ausente? Jaja

-Bueno… sí, eso es-

-Ohh, bueno. Lamento no poder ayudarte-

-¿Qué?¿Por qué?-

-Saldré a cenar con Tasha-

-Está bien, vete con Tasha(haciendo énfasis en el nombre de la chica)

-Adiós Freddie-

**Fin Flashback**

**Sam agarro de los hombros a Freddie y le gritó:**

-¡¿QUÉ VAMOS A HACER AHORAAAAA?

-Tengo una idea- Dijo Freddie cambiando su cara de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba contento

-Más vale que sea buena torpe-Dijo Sam- Y saca esa cara de idiota, me pone incomoda-

-De acuerdo- Dijo Freddie volviendo a poner su cara normal

-¿Y cuál es tu idea?- Preguntó Sam

-Haremos un sorteo en la pagina de iCarly- Dijo Freddie

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso?- Preguntó Sam otra vez

-Déjamelo a mi-Dijo Freddie- Escucha, en la pagina publicaremos que habrá un sorteo, cada persona que haga click en un boton que pondré, tendra un número para participar en el show. Luego sin ver los numeros elegirás uno al azar y listo, tenemos alguien que participe en iCarly-

-Oye bobo, el show es esta noche- Dijo Sam dandole un sape a Freddie

-¡Auch! Eso no importa, son las 2:30, que suerte que los viernes salgamos más temprano. Bueno, entonces publicamos lo del concurso, la gente vota y a las 5 ponemos al ganador- Explicó Freddie para que Sam no lo golpee

-Para ser un Fredork eres inteligente, así que apoyo tu idea- Dijo Sam

-Bien, subiré al estudio- Dijo Freddie levantándose del sofá

-Oye Fredwich- Dijo Sam

-¿Si?-

-Mas vale que el show salga bien, hoy mi madre verá el show por primera vez-

-¿Nunca vio iCarly?- Dijo Freddie extrañado

-Nop, pero con esto de la terapia quiere conocer más lo que hago- Respondió Sam(N/A: Del espisodio I'm Sam's mom)

-Ohh bueno, subiré al estudio- Dijo Freddie

-De acuerdo- Contestó Sam

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Dejen reviews**


	3. Fin del concurso

**Hola a todos, se que querrán matarme, pero aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capítulo de esta fabulosa historia, bueno, eso lo deciden ustedes jeje. No los entretengo más. Disfrutenlo**

**Capítulo 3: Fin del concurso  
**  
**Habían pasado las dos horas y media, y estaban buscando al ganador**

-¡Sam, di un número de una vez,no tenemos tanto tiempo!- Dijo Freddie fastidioso

-No presiones Freddork- Dijo Sam- elijo eeeel 125-

-Bien, ahora lo busco…- Dijo Freddie- Lo tengo, es un tal healed564

-Busca su nombre- Ordenó Sam

-Bueno. Se llama Kendall Stevenson- Dijo Freddie

-Bien mándale un mail- Le ordenó Sam

-Estoy en eso…- Respondió Freddie- Listo, viene para acá

-Bueno, tomaré una siesta- Dijo Sam bostezando

-Haz lo que debas- Dijo Freddie

**Cuando llegó…**

Freddie oyó el sonido de la puerta

-Sam, despierta- Dijo Freddie agarrando a Sam

-Dejame comer tus costillas cerdo idiota- Dijo Sam dormidísima

-Sam despierta, llego Kendall- Dijo Freddie

-Bien ahí voy- Dijo Sam levantándose perezosamente

**Freddie fue a abrir la puerta y…**

-Hola- Dijo Kendall

Frente a Freddie apareció un chico castaño, de ojos celestes, pelo largo, y de 1,78 aproximadamente. Sam se acerco a saludar…

-Hola-dijo Freddie

-Hola Ken… Wow- Dijo Sam llegando a donde estaban estos 2

-Hola Sam, y soy Kendall- Dijo el chico

-Ok. Hola Kendall- Dijo la rubia sin dejar de mirarlo

-Pasa, por favor- Dijo el productor tecnico del programa mas famoso de la red

-Gracias, quiero charlar con ustedes este tema- Dijo el reemplazante de Carly

-Claro, dinos que quieres saber- Dijo Freddie

-Pregunta lo que quieras- Dijo Sam coquetamente

**P.O.V. Sam**

_Guau, que lindo, ojalá que me invite a salir. Pero debo sacar esta cara de estúpida_

**Fin P.O.V.**

**Sam puso su cara normal, y comenzo a hablar con sus expresiones normales**

**Antes del show…**

-Chicos, comenzamos en 10 minutos- Avisó Freddie

-Ok- Dijeron Sam y Kendall al unísono

-Bien, ahora que estamos solos, te ves hermosa- Le coqueteó Kendall

-Gracias, tu también te ves bien- Dijo Sam

-Oye, te invito una cena en el restaurante de Tony Tacos de todo los tacos que puedas comer- Dijo el apuesto chico

-¡Me encantaría! Amo la comida y mas los tacos jeje- Dijo la rubia

-Lo sé- Dijo Kendall

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Sam curiosa

-Se nota mucho en iCarly- Respondió Kendall

-6 minutos- Gritó Freddie desde arriba

-Subamos para hacer el show- Dijo Sam

-Te sigo- Contestó el chico

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí. Lamento la demora**


End file.
